


Detective down!

by KnockoutsApprentice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Nines and connor to the rescue, Poisoning, Reader is a detective, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnockoutsApprentice/pseuds/KnockoutsApprentice
Summary: You, the reader, are a detective with the Detroit Police. One morning you realize you suddenly don't feel as well as you should. You can't seem to hide it from your two resident androids all that well, but maybe that is a good thing considering the nature of your illness. (Basically its cute, but serious. Im not sure if i want to continue it. I feel like i should!)





	Detective down!

It started off as what you figured was a hunger pang. You hadn't eaten breakfast before your shift and surmised that to be the reason. You were quite wrong. It was around noon when you first felt the queasy feeling, the fuzz around the edges of your vision. Just need food, you figured. Once you had acquired your sandwich from your locker, and promptly devoured it, you seemed to think the end of the odd feelings was over. It wasn't.

Nines noticed how sluggish you became after lunch, mainly because his desk was closest.

"Detective, are you alright?" He asked, peering over at your drowsy grimace. 

"I'm just a little tired. Cup of coffee probably wouldn't hurt to be honest." You frowned, standing. After making sure you wouldn't fall over, you went to the break room. Once the cup of fresh coffee was procured, you turned to proceed to your desk, a hand stopping you. 

"Something wrong Detective?" This time it was Connor. He and Hank must have just walked in. "As i recall, you stated you didn't really like coffee."

"I'm just drowsy. And caffeine is caffeine." You shot him a weak smile. 

You managed to get back to your desk and down the coffee just in time for Hank to notice you.

"Geez kid, you look like shit. Did you not sleep at all last night?" He called over.

"I did sleep. Just let me be. What is it, Pester (Y/N) day?" you grumbled. It took about five more minutes of enduring the steadily increasing queasiness before you felt it. That acidic taste in the back of your throat indicative of throwing up. You barely had enough time to throw your head over your trash bin before you were retching everything you had consumed that day. You felt terrible, shaking at how cold you suddenly felt. 

You were aware that two people had come to your aid, one holding your hair back and one holding you at the shoulder, hand on your forehead. You could hear the two talking, Nines and Connor, but couldn't respond. You were still heaving.

"She has a high fever." Connor frowned, gripping your other shoulder as well when you sank, energy reduced to zero. He pulled your weak form up and leaned it against the desk. "Detective, are you alright?"

"No, i'm not. I feel like i'm dying." You grunted, head hung, exhaustion widespread. You felt like your veins were on fire. You barely noticed Nines inspecting you until he was shining a penlight into your eyes. "What is it?" You asked, blinking away from the blinding light.

"What did you do last night?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"I was at a party. One of my friends invited me."

"Did you consume any food or drinks there?" Connor continued.

"Yeah. A very handsome gentleman served me a drink." You replied.

The two exchanged a look. "(Y/N)? Are you aware of the possibility the drink may have been drugged?" Nines asked, setting the penlight on your desktop. "We would suggest you seek medical attention as your vitals are not getting better." 

You gave them a sour look. "You both know how much i hate hospitals."

"It is within your best interest to do so. If you do not do so willingly, we will make the decision for you. You are not in a position to argue." Nines frowned.

With a soft sigh, you gave. "Fine."

Both of them took an arm and hefted you up, standing. You immediately regretted it as you felt that familiar jolt from your stomach. It was merely dry heaves now. You barely realized you had spaced out until there was a bright light in your face again. 

"Cut that shit out Nines." You grumbled, suddenly becoming aware of the change of setting. You were in the hospital, and that was definitely NOT Nines you had just cussed. Oops. You hastily apologized, The nurse in the room quick to forgive you. As soon as she had stepped out, your two androids practically jumped on you like hounds.

"(Y/N)? How do you feel?" Asked Nines.

"Do you require anything? Water or a snack?" Added Connor.

"I'm ok. i feel a bit better." You replied to Nines, smiling at both.

"The doctors confirmed you having been poisoned, which means it was an attempt on your life and will have to be investigated." Connor frowned. "They were able to reverse it before it caused any significant damage, so you will be able to leave soon."

"And Hank has already initiated the investigation. We are all eager to catch whoever it was that made an attempt on your life."


End file.
